


IV-X

by Caedes12



Series: From Ashes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedes12/pseuds/Caedes12
Summary: Wedding Day snippet





	IV-X

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read From Ashes, this story will make absolutely no sense. I thought I posted this on Tumblr, but I don't think I did.... So here it is!

“As your best mate and best man, I have to ask if you’re sure?” Ron asked him.

“I’m sure.” Harry laughed, giving his left hand to Guinevere. The buzzing started immediately.

“Didn’t Malfoy tell you not to do this?” Ron asked him.

“Yes” Harry confirmed, smirking a bit to himself.

“You’re mad.” Ron said, looking at Harry’s hand and grimacing.

“Draco’s not Mione—I think he finds it endearing when I deliberately do the exact opposite of what he asks.” Harry told him.

“No, he just puts up with you anyway.” Harry laughed at Ron’s response.

“True.” Harry acquiesced.

“You’re barmy for him.”

“You’re not any better for Mione.” Harry argued.

Ron laughed, “Fair—but no tattoos for me.”

“Yet.” Harry waggled his brow.

“You are fini.” Guinevere cast a few healing charms and then let go of his hand. She looked stunning in a tight burnt orange dress, showing off her inked skin. She kissed Harry’s cheek softly, “Congratulations ‘Arry. I’m going to join everyone else.” Harry looked down at his hand. His middle finger of his left hand had ‘IV’ written in elegant but simple script. His left ring finger had an ‘X’. October 4. Today’s date. Their wedding day. The tattoos were done in the traditional muggle way because he didn’t want them to move. As permanent and unwavering as Draco was in his life. It was also why they could use healing charms to heal it quickly. Magic ones took more time.

They had been together eight years to the day, and now they would celebrate it by getting married in front of all their friends. It was a small ceremony—well, as small as Harry could make it under the circumstance.

He glanced in the mirror. The collar on his white button down was not as tall as his auror robes, so Hedwig’s wings peaked up a bit more than usual, especially when they fluttered. Draco wanted them both in navy suits, and Harry didn’t particularly care what they would wear. Harry was going to stand at the end of the isle, since he had no blood relations to walk him down the isle. Not that he wouldn’t have asked the Weasley’s in a heartbeat but Narcissa wanted to walk Draco, so he agreed.

“Nervous?” Ron asked.

“Excited.” Harry said, but he was a bit of the nervous excited type, “Is Rosie ready?” Hermione and Ron’s daughter was just over a year old and was going to be their flower girl.

“She’s ready!” Hermione said as she entered the room, holding the one year old in her arms.

“No poop?” There had been a minor incident in the morning where Rosie had been covered in poop—as babies tend to be.

“Not anymore.” Hermione looked at Harry with a bright smile, “You look very handsome.”

Harry smiled back, “And you look gorgeous.” She looked gorgeous in her navy matron-of-honor dress. He had the two people with him that had been through everything else with him, so it was fitting they would stand beside him as he got married, “How’s Draco?”

“Obsessing over every last second detail.” Hermione said with a laugh, adjusting Rosie on her hip and reaching out with her other hand to adjust his tie. It was a simple light blue tie to go with the navy blue suits.

“You have the rings?” Harry asked.

She pulled a box out of her dress pocket, “Everything is going to go off without a hitch.” She promised, “Draco has made sure of it.”

Harry laughed, “Who knew he would be such a bridezilla?”

“Everyone.” Weasley said, taking Rosie from Hermione. She gurgled excitedly, clapping at Ron.

 

Of course the ceremony went off without a hitch. Harry’s breath was stolen from him the moment he saw Draco. He wove his fingers between Draco’s as the ceremony began and could barely hear what was being said.

Draco didn’t find out about the new tattoos until he slid the ring on Harry’s finger. Draco gave a watery sound of exasperation, “I knew this was going to happen.” He whispered, making Harry laugh.

When they finally kissed to make it official, Harry was buzzing with excitement. He wanted to pull Draco tight and never let him go. He must have been bouncing a bit, because Draco gripped him tighter.

“I now pronounce to you Mr. and Mr. Potter!”

Draco was taking his last name. Harry sort of always assumed Draco would keep his own last name. Obviously, it took Hermione asking them what they wanted to do to make them realize they hadn’t talked about it. Draco gave up Malfoy like it was nothing, but Harry knew how much it meant.

“It’s like shedding an old skin. I don’t want it anymore.” Draco had told him resolutely, and Harry never argued with him. He _liked_ that they would share the same name, but he didn’t want that to be the reason Draco switched. And Harry would _not_ switch to Malfoy. But he never had to say it, thank Merlin, because Draco took his.

And now they were both Potters.

“That was weird.” Draco whispered to him as they walked down the isle together.

“Good weird?” Harry asked.

“Amazing weird.” Draco assured him, using that smile that made Harry’s knees want to collapse. Harry wasn’t sure how he managed to get someone as attractive as Draco. Draco was simply too pretty for someone like himself. He was lean, sophisticated—everything Harry wasn’t.

“Draco Potter.” Harry said with a grin on his face.

Draco laughed and Harry loved the sound. It was light, carefree, “That sounds a bit weird.”

“Good weird?” Harry asked, pulling him close.

“Amazing weird.” Draco said again, closing the gap between them with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on Tumblr! Caedes12


End file.
